Maximum Ride: The Musical
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: A musical parody of the Maximum Ride books. Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series.
1. The Angel Experiment

Angel, the youngest Flock member, wants to go strawberry picking and the others agree to go. Just as they were about to pick strawberries, a helicopter full of Erasers shows up.

The Erasers kidnap Angel.

Now Angel's in a dog crate at the School.

Angel:

_I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare_

Back at the E-shaped house, Max, Fang, and Nudge decide to go rescue Angel.

″Hey, what about me and Iggy?″ Gazzy asks.

″Yeah, we're part of this Flock too.″ Iggy chimes in.

″Sorry, guys, but you can't go.″ Max says apologetically.

Iggy and Gazzy (duet):

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say_?

″We need you two to look after the house.″ Max says to Gazzy and Iggy.

″Let's go, you guys.″ Max says to Fang and Nudge. The three of them leave the E-shaped house.

Max, Fang, and Nudge are flying to Death Valley. Max sees someone in trouble from a distance while they are flying and she decides to go see what's wrong. She ends up getting shot and getting help from the girl that she saved, Ella Martinez.

After spending a period of recovery with Ella and her mom, Dr. Martinez, Max becomes friends with them.

Ella:

_I can tell that we  
are going to be friends_

Fang and Nudge have been waiting at Death Valley for a couple days and are worried about Angel and Max. Fang learns flying techniques from hawks.

Iggy and the Gasman make a bomb and blow up the Erasers and their helicopter.

Max, Iggy, and the Gasman join Fang and Nudge. Now they're going to save Angel.

Max, Iggy, the Gasman, Fang and Nudge steal a van, money, and a bank card. They drive the van to the School using their inborn sense of direction. Max gets frustrated because there aren't roads everywhere she thinks there will be roads.

They crash into a vehicle going sixty miles-per-hour. Erasers find them and take them to the School. Angel is still alive. When the others get there, Jeb has a talk with Max on how she is supposed to save the world.

When the whole Flock is getting transported in their cages, they break free and escape from the School with Angel. The Flock decides to go to New York, to find the Institute For Higher Living.

Max:

_We__'__re off to the Institute, the Institute For Higher Living_

The Flock searches for the Institute, but they find nothing. The Gasman gets so frustrated that Max promises they can do anything he wants. He decides to go to a fancy restaurant, but the Flock has to leave because the cops got called.

The Flock flies out of the restaurant, and pictures get taken. They decide to lie low, so they go to a beach and relax for a while. Angel discovers that she has a new ability to breathe under water. Jeb finds the Flock, along with hundreds of Erasers, and Fang gets badly hurt. Max kisses him on the lips.

The Flock finally finds the Institute For Higher Living. It was hidden under a sewer. To get the information they need, the Flock has to find a password.

Nudge finds out that she can see who or what does where on what she touches. She has a worker type in the password and gave it to Max. It works. Max quickly prints the pages of information and shoves them into her pocket. The Flock rescues the other experiments in the lab and let them go free.

Now Max is about to fight Ari.

Max:

_Get ready for the smack down_!

Max fights Ari and kills him. Jeb screams ″you killed your own brother!″

Max:

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say_?

**A/N: And that, my friends, is the end of this musical parody of The Angel Experiment.**

**Song list:**

**I'm just a kid- Simple Plan **

**Whatcha Say- ****Jason Derulo**

**We****'****re Going To Be Friends- The White Stripes**

**We****'****re off to the Institute, the Institute For Higher Living= A parody of we****'****re off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz**

**Smack Down- Thousand Foot Krutch**


	2. School's Out-Forever

The Flock heads toward Washington, D.C., hoping to find the answers to their origins.

After Fang gets gravely injured by a flying Eraser and gets taken to a hospital, the Flock is housed by an FBI agent named Anne, on the agreement that she is allowed to examine them "at a distance."

The Flock goes to a school that Anne had enrolled them in. They later discover that the school used to be an insane asylum. While attending the school, Max sees Fang kissing a red haired girl named Lissa. She also meets a boy named Sam, who likes her and asks her on a date.

Sam:

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But I really like you_

_So go on a date with me, maybe?_

Max agrees to go on a date with Sam. Fang is pissed about that. Max and Fang both like each other, but they won't admit it.

On her date with Sam, which is at an ice cream shop, Max sees Ari outside the window. He's alive again.

Max:

_What the hell_?

Max sees a clone of herself with Ari.

After Max`s date with Sam, she gets a kiss from him.

Iggy finds his parents.

At school one day, some of the teachers pull out Tasers. The Flock (minus Iggy, as he is with his parents) goes home. They then learn that Anne knows Jeb, and they escape, leaving the home that they almost had. Iggy returns, saying that his parents just wanted to make money off him.

Later, the Flock searches for a place where there might be information on their parents. After many mini-adventures, including the stealing of a car, Max is kidnapped and replaced in the Flock with her clone, Max II. Max II takes the rest of the Flock to find the information on their parents while leading them into a trap.

Max is now going to battle Max II.

Max:

_Get ready for the smack down_!

Instead of killing Max II during the battle, which is what Jeb and the other whitecoats wanted, she lets her live, and leaves with the other Flock members.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of School's Out-Forever.**

**Song list:**

**Go on a date with me, maybe= A parody of Call me maybe**

**What the hell- Avril Lavigne**

**Smack Down- Thousand Foot Krutch**


	3. STWaoES

The Director rambles on and on about the By-Half Plan. After she finishes talking about the By-Half Plan, she tells Jeb to get rid of the Flock.

Fang reads a comment from one of his blog readers. The comment says that one of the Flock has gone bad.

The Flock goes to a football game. Max notices that Fang is looking at a red haired cheerleader. She's jealous. A song plays to prove this fact.

_I'm so jealous_

Angel tells Max that Fang loves her, via telepathy.

The Voice tells Max that all of the Erasers are dead.

Fang proposes that the Flock should find a home. Everyone agrees but Max.

Max:

_You can't be serious_

Max and Fang go look for a place to stay, and they spend the night in a cave. Fang kisses Max.

The Flyboys capture the rest of the Flock and put them in a truck. They notice that Angel is no longer with them. When Max and Fang return from their trip, they see the tire tracks leading away from the hideout and attempt to find the Flock. When they find the truck, they are captured too. Gazzy tells them that Angel is no longer a part of the Flock and is helping Itex now.

A line from Fergie`s song London Bridge plays.

_Oh snap_!

When they get back to the School, Jeb tries to convince the Flock that everything they've ever experienced is just a dream and that it's now time for them to be "retired" (whitecoat term for killed). Fang refuses to believe him.

Ari, Jeb's son and the Flock's worst enemy suddenly becomes nice to Max. He shows her that his expiration date has come up. An expiration date is a tattoo- like patch that appears on the back of an experiment's neck to tell them that they're going to die soon.

Right before the Flock is about to be retired, they find a way to escape. Angel was just pretending to be on Itex's side, and uses this to her advantage. Max brings Ari with them, although most of the Flock is very against it. They end up spending the night in a cabin, and Max and Fang get into a big fight about Ari being there.

Fang decides to split up the Flock.

Max:

_You can't be serious_

Max, Nudge, Ari, and Angel go one way while Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy go another way.

Max's mini-flock heads to Europe to take down Itex from its roots, while Fang tries to get his blog readers to help fight back in the U.S. Max and her mini-Flock get captured, so Max e-mails Fang and asks for help.

Max is told that Jeb is her father, and Dr. Martinez is her mother.

Max:

_What the hell_?

Fang's blog readers take down Itex branches all over the world. This causes Itex to fall apart. Meanwhile, Max and her mini-Flock are still trapped at the Itex Headquarters in Germany. There she meets Omega. Omega thinks he's awesome, Max doesn't agree.

Omega:

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome!_

Max:

_No you're not, dude_

_Don't lie_

Max is now getting ready to fight Omega.

Max:

_Get ready for the smack down_!

With Jeb's help, Max beats Omega.

Readers from Fang's blog start a riot to take down Itex. Music plays.

_Let's start a riot, riot_

After a battle and a short trip to France, Fang and his part of the Flock contact Max and the rest of the Flock and they reunite, swearing to always stick together.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of Saving The World and other Extreme Sports.**

**Song list:**

**Jealous- Faith Evans**

**You can't be serious- Carl Thomas**

**London Bridge- Fergie**

**What the hell- Avril Lavigne**

**I`m Awesome- Spose**

**Smack Down- Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Riot- Three Days Grace**


	4. The Final Warning

Jeb and the Flock are holding a funeral for Ari. Music plays as the Flock remembers their time with Ari.

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

The next day, they go to a private conference with the government, who are trying to decide what would be best for the Flock. The meeting does not go smoothly.

The Flock goes to Dr. Martinez's house and they stay there for a while. The short period of bliss is ended for the Flock when they forced to leave when an unexpected bomb in the form of a pizza arrives at their doorstep shortly after attending the government meeting.

Music plays as the bomb explodes.

_This place about to blow_

The Flock flees to a safer place and will they're there, Max is thrown into a world of longing and confusion as she gets kissed by Fang in the air when they sneak out of their hotel during the night while everyone else sleeps. Because Max runs from him, afraid to display her feelings, the atmosphere between her and Fang grows cold and unfriendly.

Max and the Flock are asked to go on a special mission, all the way to Antarctica. The point of the mission is to record data on how the world was changing due to global warming and pollution.

After agreeing to take part in the mission, the Flock meets up with a crew on the polar research vessel, the _Wendy K_. There, they meet the crew, including an attractive 21 year old scientist named Dr. Brigid Dwyer, who immediately takes a liking to Fang.

Max is jealous. A song plays to prove this fact.

_I'm so jealous_

Certain members of the Flock gain more skills – Iggy can see stuff if surrounded by white sometimes, Nudge can attract metal, Gazzy develops a way to release almost toxic gas, Fang gains the ability to blend in with his surroundings and Angel gets yet another skill – she can change her appearance. And much to the group's surprise, Total the talking dog starts to grow wings.

While in Antarctica, a member of the research team is attacked by a leopard seal and killed. It is discovered later that it/she is a mechanical impostor created by an unknown group of enemies attempting to capture the Flock. All the while, Max and Fang's relationship gets steadily more and more strained and the Flock faces big problems when Angel goes to find a baby penguin in the middle of the blizzard and they are captured by a mutated group of genetically enhanced humans.

After being kidnapped, the Flock awakes in an office building located in Miami, which has been evacuated due to the threat of a hurricane. They are told that they are going to be sold at an auction. The Flock faces the emotionless Uber-Director. As they make an attempt to escape, they find themselves trapped by the Uber-Director's mutated bodyguard, Gozen.

When all hope seems lost, the windows to the skyscraper shatter due to the high speed winds, throwing all of the Flock, the Uber-Director, and his bodyguard into the eye of the hurricane where they both plummet to the earth.

After the events, the Flock returns to the home of Dr. Martinez, where they are offered the opportunity to attend the Lerner School for Gifted Children (a.k.a mutants).

Max declines the offer.

Max: _No way, no way_

Max and the Flock take off amidst the circle of reporters, ushering the fact that their existence and genetic mutations have gone public.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of The Final Warning.**

**Song list:**

**It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday- Boyz II Men**

**Blow- KE$HA**

**Jealous- Faith Evans**

**No Way- The Naked And Famous**


	5. MAX

The Flock has recovered from their Antarctica adventure and have been pulled into another one. Dr. Martinez and several of her colleagues establish the Coalition to Stop the Madness (CSM for short), an ecological conservation effort which involves spreading environmental awareness at the Flock's public air shows, taking place in some of the world's most polluted cities.

During a show in Los Angeles, the Flock find themselves under fire from an assassin in the middle of an aerial performance. The crowd, however, thinks that this is all part of the show and applauds at the Flock's various maneuvers to avoid the sniper's bullets. The day ends with the Flock attacking the assassin, only to have him blow himself up inside a nearby warehouse to hide his identity.

A later investigation of the scene results in the find of a pistol biologically attached to a recovered stump of an arm. Max looks at it, and is grossed out.

Max:

_This shit is gross_

At another show in Mexico City, Flock do another aerial performance, when they see the entire stadium is surrounded by 60 bionic human "ninjas" (which Max later nicknames M-Geeks). Despite wanting to avoid harming performance crew, Max's biological mother Dr. Valencia Martinez, her half sister Ella, Total, Dr. Brigid Dwyer, Max's biological father Jeb, the surrounding reporters, and the many fans packed into the stadium, the Flock has no choice but to battle and destroy them on the field.

Later, Jeb, Valencia, and the Flock are all taken to a secret location on the outskirts of the city for protection. The group decides that it is best that they cancel the shows due to the inability for tight enough security. In the middle of the night, after Max and Fang have a conflict over Brigid.

Max goes on a flight, only to be shot in the wing by a group of M-Geeks. She meets Mr. Chu, who claims to represent many of the world's wealthiest and most powerful people. He tells Max to sever her ties with the CSM.

Max refuses.

Max: _No way, no way_

Mr. Chu says that Max will regret that decision.

After refusing to explain her injuries, and later asking Jeb about Mr. Chu (who lies badly about knowing nothing of him) Jeb and Valencia suggest that the group go to the Day and Night School for the gifted.

Despite Max's refusal, the Flock agrees to try it out. Nudge finds the school incredibly fun, much to Max's dismay. When Dr. Martinez is suddenly kidnapped, the Flock agree to go on a search for her with the aid of the and the United States Navy. Nudge decides to stay because she "wants to be normal." They go to a boot camp in Hawaii at Pearl Harbor where they surprise their teachers and excel at all their survival courses.

Then, on the night they are approved to go on the sub expedition to search for Dr. Martinez (who is, based on the video tapes sent to them, believed to be held on a boat located somewhere off the coast of Hawaii in the Pacific Ocean, fairly close to where millions of fish seem to be mysteriously dying), Fang and Max go on a date. The night goes off perfectly, with many unexplainable feelings for Fang filling Max, however it is interrupted when they are assaulted by a group of M-Geeks who the two accidentally send hurling off a cliff.

Later, on their way back to base, Max and Fang encounter Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy who had been stung by a poisonous fish (which he quickly heals from the next day thanks to the Flock's rapid regeneration abilities) and find that Nudge had returned.

The next day, the Flock and Brigid, who surprises Total with his beloved Akila, all arrive on the USS Minnesota. Brigid continues to flirt with Fang, which upsets Max.

Max: _You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe_

Later on the expedition, Max and Brigid take the miniature sub in order to get a closer look at the seabed for any signs of contamination that might have killed the fish. As they return, they find the Minnesota attacked by a group of M-Geeks, which Max takes out with the mini-sub's mechanical arms and also with a homemade bomb from Gazzy and Iggy. Gazzy and Iggy come up with a way to destroy them with the same technique as the lightning rod weapon they created when M-Geeks had attacked the group's safe house before leaving for Hawaii, destroying them all.

The group comes across radioactive barrels labeled "Property of the Chu Corporation" which reveals the cause of the dead fish. An apparent underwater mountain that was seen in earlier surveillance tapes emerges from the sea floor. Inside it is an underwater cave which Max and Fang explore along with two accompanying scientist, one being Brigid, the other a friend of Dr. Martinez. As Max finds herself lost and attacked by a giant squid, she loses her underwater breather, only to discover that like Angel, she and Fang have developed gills.

After fending off a giant octopus, the group comes across a group of frighteningly enormous underwater snakes that had apparently mutated from the radioactive material. Angel telepathically convinces them that they mean to help and the snakes lead them to a giant underwater dome, where Max finds her mother being held. After breaching the forcefield, Max barely escapes with her mother as the facility is flooded due to the acidic mucus of the snakes burning through the dome.

After returning to the base where Dr. Martinez is in recovery from torture and dehydration, the Voice in Max's head tells her to beware of Mr. Chu as well as Brigid, who were both in conference about the barrels found.

As the Flock leaves, Max and Fang hold hands as they fly, Max having confessed her love to Fang before they entered the cave. Max discusses with Fang how special the Flock is and how happy she is for them to be together. Fang and Max kiss, and Angel mentally approves of their relationship.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of MAX.**

**Song list:**

**Gross- Gucci Mane**

**No Way- The Naked And Famous**

**Stupid Hoe- Nicki Minaj**


	6. FANG

The Flock is traveling to Chad in Africa. They are there to help the residents as part of the CSM project, but are attacked by local rebels who are opposed to receiving help from outsiders. After beating the rebels, the Flock proceeds to do volunteer work, such as distributing rice.

On the second night, Angel reveals that 'Fang will be the first to die', causing an upset in the Flock, before Dr. Hans, a former Itex worker, interrupts. He invites Max and Angel to breakfast where introduces them to his new experiment, Dylan, a bird kid like them but someone who cannot fly well.

At breakfast, it is revealed that Dr. Hans plans on forcing the human race to evolve by using the Flock as evolutionary templates. He tries to enlist Max's help by showing her the advancements he has currently made, the most extreme being cutting off and re-growing his own finger.

Max, refuses to help.

Max:_ No way, no way_

She quickly returns to the Flock where she instructs them to wait.

Back in America, in the E-shaped house, the members of the Flock are safe. Total is back with them after staying with Max's mother, and Max and Angel still have not spoken. Max, after deliberation, blackmails the Flock into a self-taught home school, because they need to learn things in order to understand the enemy. This leads to a trip to an unnamed museum where Iggy voices his wish that he was not blind.

Returning home, the Flock fight, and Max suddenly decides that tomorrow will be her birthday. She asks if anyone else wants to turn a year older, and so a party is planned for all of them the following day. While exchanging gifts, Jeb arrives with Dylan in a black four wheel drive Jeep as it is revealed that Dylan is unable to fly well.

Max then teaches him how to fly starting with pushing him off of the roof. Afterwards, the rest of the Flock are still mad at Max. Angry at Jeb, Max flies away, and Fang goes after her. During this time, the others are attacked by Erasers. It is also revealed that Dylan has been trained to fight, and can self-heal his own wounds.

When Max and Fang return, the Flock vote Max out because she and Fang were not there to help them fight the Erasers, and they both decide to go to Las Vegas.

Fang: _Let's go to Las Vegas, egas_

Meanwhile, the water supply to the house is tainted with a genetic accelerator that induces mutations. Angel replaces Max as Flock leader, and takes the new group to a celebrity party in Hollywood. They are attacked when Max and Fang find them, and are suffering from the side effects of the genetic accelerator. Jeb is shot while protecting the Flock, but survives.

After recovering, Angel leaves to join Dr. Hans as Max resumes leadership. Later, a vague letter from Fang warns Max not to follow him. Fang finds Angel and Dr. Hans, but is shot with a tranquilizer dart, and he passes out.

When Fang comes to, he is badly beaten and restrained to a bed. Dr. Hans plans to experiment on Fang with his genetic accelerator drug and injects Fang with it. However, the drug ends up causing him to die. Angel tells Max to come to rescue Fang (via telepathy), but when the Flock arrives, they are too late.

Max: _Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

Max desperately tries to bring Fang around, but to no avail. She finally stabs a needle of adrenaline into his chest and after a few moments, Fang is brought back to life. Then Dylan tries to kill Dr. Hans with a needle he finds, but when he realizes it is against the Flock's way to kill in cold blood he stabs himself with it in a suicide attempt, but lives.

Total marries Akila. Fang leaves the reception early, and when the Flock arrives back home after the reception, Max goes to look for Fang, but instead finds a letter addressed to her. Max reads the letter aloud to the rest of the Flock. In the letter, Fang tells Max that he loves her more than anything, but it is because of their love that he is leaving the Flock.

Fang tells Max that everyone was right about them starting to only care about themselves and that it puts the others in danger he also calls Max sweetheart which surprises everyone.

The rest of the Flock still needs her to be a leader and she can't do that with him around. He also tells her that he knows where he is going and to please not look for him. At the end of the letter, Fang makes a promise to Max. He says that if in 20 years, if both of them are still alive, and the world is still in one piece, then he will meet her at the top of the cliff where they learned to fly like the hawks.

Max goes through Fang's files on an old laptop since Nudge is using the new one. The first thing Max sees is Fang's showing the pros and cons of Max, such as, "She's a good leader, but a drill sergeant." In the next file, Fang is describing what happened in Africa. Then, he has his "giftlist" for everyone's birthday, and describes Max's gift. In the next file he talks about when he and Max were in Las Vegas.

The file after that contains a letter to Dylan where he writes that he hates Dylan more than anyone because he likes Max and Dylan is trying to be with her. After this, a long string of questions is shown, written by a fan called "Jessie."

Jessie (whose gender is not confirmed) asks such unusual questions as "Do you smoke apples?" "Would you tell us if you were gay?" "Has Angel ever read your mind when you were having dirty thoughts about Max and gone 'OMG' and you were like 'D:'?"

Fang's responses range from "Uhhhh..." to "hahahahahahaha" to "I could never be as Fangalicious as you'd want me to be."

He ends it by saying that he has been by Max's side forever but he now cannot be around anymore because his anger towards Dylan is "clouding my decisions" and that he does not "know what the right thing to do" is.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of FANG.**

**Song list:**

**No Way- The Naked And Famous**

**Las Vegas= A parody of Starships by Nikki Minaj**

**Oh No- Marina And The Diamonds**


	7. ANGEL

It has been a week since the love of Max's life, Fang, has left the flock. Max is suffering from mild depression at her mother's house.

Dylan finds Max in a tree.

″Hey Max.″ Dylan says.

″What do you want, Dylan?″ Max asks.

Dylan:

_I wanna kiss you_

Dylan kisses Max.

Back inside, the Flock is hanging low, until Angel (who Max says has been "sweet" to her since Fang left) notifies everyone that Jeb and Dr. Gunther-Hagen are coming.

Max is informed that she is to be the leader of the new generation of mutants, the Gen 77 kids (The Flock was generation 54,and the Erasers were generation 17), who have powers similar to the Flock's, as well as being heatproof, seeing thermal images, and more.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen, despite warnings from Jeb, says that Max needs to breed soon.

Max:

_You can't be serious_

Dr. Gunther-Hagen says that emerging civilizations are better with a line of leaders in a family, as in a king and queen; otherwise there will be a struggle for power. Dr. Gunther-Hagan continues his case until Dr. Martinez puts the conversation out of the question because she thinks that Max is too young.

Fang, meanwhile, is busy forming his own Flock, which is dubbed "Fang's Gang." The first member, Ratchet, is a teenage boy who has enhanced senses, and must wear sunglasses and sound-blocking headphones. He had been kicked out recently by his mother, and had joined a gang before Fang recruited him.

The second member, Star, has the power of super speed and is believed to be cross bred with a mouse or a hummingbird. She spent ten years in a Catholic school.

The third member, Kate, is Star's friend from school. She has enhanced strength.

Another member is Max II, who now calls herself Maya. Fang is overwhelmed by his feelings when he first speaks to Maya and feelings for Max seem to manifest in his relationship with Maya. She also seems to have feelings for Fang.

Holden Squibb (aka. Starfish) is the last member of "Fang's Gang." He is about 15, but looks like a 10 year old and can heal at an accelerated pace and regenerate various limbs like a starfish.

Fang discovers that being a leader is harder than he thought it would be.

Fang:

_This is harder than I thought!_

Dr. Martinez convinces the flock (mainly Max) that they should visit the Gen-77 kids. They all take a plane to see the kids, but Max decides to fly herself. On the way the plane runs into a trap. Transparent floating balloons connected to the ground with razor wire, hit the plane and rip its wings off. As the plane spirals out of control the flock takes action. Max's mom, Jeb, and Dr. Hans can't fly so they try to carry them.

Iggy and Nudge get caught in the wire and begin to free fall, Max catches her mother, but Jeb is falling. Gazzy tries to catch him, but is too weak to support the weight. Jeb tells Gazzy "the human race will have to die, to save the planet...just as I will have to die to save you."

Jeb lets go. Before he plummets to his death, Dylan catches him. Angel and Gazzy then help stabilize Iggy and Nudge. Everyone lands relatively safe. In the confusion, Dr. Hans disappears. Dylan and Max go to look for his body, but do not find him. They stop by a school on the way and snipers shoot at them. Max thinks that they are "whitecoats" but Dylan saw (with his super vision) that they were kids without eyes. They then camp out in a part of a cave where Dylan tells Max about the constellations.

Angel finds Max and Dylan and they go back to the Gen 77 headquarters where the three of them encounter the "kids without eyes" again. After a brief fight, Max, Dylan, and Angel get a closer look at the children. In reality, they have eyes all around the middle of their head, giving them 360 degree vision, hence the aim. The Gen-77 kids then tell Max and the others that they are more advanced and that they need to "kill the humans" to make the world better. They then proceed to attack the group again. Max, Dylan, and Angel are able to get away. Ella and Iggy are put under some sort of spell. They reverted back to normal with a cold shower and some mind control by Angel.

They find out from Nudge, Gazzy, and Total that Jeb and Dr. Martinez have disappeared without a trace. They all reluctantly come to the conclusion that they are involved with the Doomsday Group. They make a pact with each other to never again trust a grown-up.

The group finds Ella at a campfire, singing a song about saving the earth. They are able to capture her and change her back to normal, but they quickly lose her again. She leaves a note saying that she was meant to have wings.

In California, Fang's gang is not getting along so well. Maya and Fang have a conversation in which Fang notices some minor differences between the two. Maya is softer than Max, easier to talk to. She is also more vulnerable, emotionally. Fang is about to kiss her when the rest of his gang attacks the two with Cheez Whiz.

Soon, Fang surprises Max by calling her, saying that he needs her to meet him in San Diego.

Fang isn't very happy because Max would rather throw Dylan in his face and Max is mad because Fang would rather throw Maya in Max's face. Fang is "mad" at Dylan because he is "Max's perfect other half".

The reason that Fang wants them to meet is because he has found a convention where it is said that the Doomsday Group will be. Coincidentally, Max and the flock have also been looking at this group for the past little while.

Both groups meet at the hotel where "Fang's Gang" is staying. They start of with all of them having a meal, but soon Fang and Max are throwing Dylan and Maya in each other's faces. This ends with them flying out and talking about how they felt. After this event they all headed to the Convention looking for the group.

The group finds out that the Doomsday Group is indeed at the Convention, and they listen in to one of their speeches. The group decides to fly to Paris on a private jet, where Fang and Max get in another fight. Angel calms everyone down, and they proceed talking about their plans. They land in Paris and find out the Doomsday Group is planning to release toxins and detonate "enough C4 to leave a crater the size of Texas" to kill the population of Paris during a firework display.

Angel and Gazzy try to stop them by infiltrating the headquarters, but end up getting captured and strapped to the bombs. Max, Fang, and Dylan go to rescue them, while the rest try to warn the people to flee. All of a sudden, everything explodes around them. Everyone seems to be okay, but Angel is missing. After searching for hours, Angel is presumed dead and the Flocks part ways.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of ANGEL.**

**Song list: **

**Exile - ****Kiss You All Over**

**You can't be serious- Carl Thomas**

**Set Your Goals- This Very Moment**


	8. NEVERMORE

Our story begins with Max and her Flock preparing to go to school while they live in Oregon in a house Nino Pierpont gave them. Max is watching T.V. until it stops working. Iggy fixes it. The reporters are talking about a new group called the 99 Percenters, who are quickly growing into a powerful group. They don't know what their purpose is.

Dylan comes in and Max snaps at him telling him that they will be late. Dylan points out that Max is still in her pajamas.

At school, a teacher tells Dylan to capture Fang so they can perform tests on him. Dylan refuses to do so. The teacher tells him that they will hurt or kill Max if he doesn't, which scares Dylan.

Meanwhile, Fang and his group go out and are attacked by Erasers. Fang thinks one of the Erasers is Ari (but turns out to be his clone). Fang, Holden, Ratchet and Maya fight while Kate and Star refuse to. They reveal they are on the Erasers' side. Ari wounds Maya and she dies in Fang's arms. Music plays as she dies.

_Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye_

Angel has a vision of this while she is in a lab, however, she thinks it is Max who died. When she hears Fang tell his group Maya is dead, she feels relieved. Then she feels guilty about it. She is operated on and realizes that Jeb and Dr. Martinez are working for the 99 Percenters. The whitecoats clip her wings and make her go blind.

Angel: _I am blind_

Afterwards, Fang leaves Ratchet and Holden. He hears the Voice in his head telling him to go to Max. He goes to an Internet cafe and searches 'Maximum Ride'. He finds out that Max is going to a private school called Newton in Oregon. His wing is injured so hitchhikes there. Two guys from the 99 Percenters push him off a cliff but he survives.

Meanwhile, Max and Dylan are having a date in a treehouse that Dylan built. Their candlelit dinner is interrupted by Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy spying on them. Their Voices have told them to record everything so they have a video camera, which they film Max and Dylan's kiss with. Max is angry so she kicks the table, causing the candle to fall over. This sets fire to the tree and the treehouse. Music plays as the tree burns.

_I set fire to the rain_

Once the Flock gets to safety, Max apologizes to Dylan, saying that the treehouse was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Dylan tells her that she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Dylan:

_You're the most beautiful thing  
I've ever seen_

An alarm goes off that night and the Flock see Fang coming. Max and him reconcile making Dylan very angry. Fang tells them about a comment on his blog saying that a kid knows where Angel is. They go to where he said Angel was. Angel describes how smoke filled the building and they left her clamped to the table. The rest of the Flock sees the fire. Once it dies down they go inside the building to search for Angel.

They find the dead bodies of whitecoats in a circle suggesting they knew what was going to happen. They see Mark again who has some sort of disease and jumps out of the window onto the broken concrete and dies. They find Angel and go back to Oregon.

Dylan watches Fang and Max reconciling from miles away. He is angry and goes into the town causing destruction to store banners, electric wires etc. The Flock sees this on T.V. and Max goes out to find him. She can't find him. At night the alarms go off again. The Flock runs out thinking that it is Dylan. However, it is Jeb, Ari and a hundred other Erasers.

Jeb tells them that Fang has to die as he has a gene which is the next link to immortality and scientists will try to hunt him down to get it. Max refuses to let that happen and knocks out Jeb. Dylan comes in and kills Ari which kills all the Erasers as they are connected. He then tries to kill Fang and almost succeeds until Max begs him not to.

Max:

_Please don't do this_

Dylan leaves. Dr. Martinez comes and explains that she was brainwashed by Jeb and Nino Pierpont will take all of them to a safe place in his jet. They bring Jeb along and leave him in the plane under guard when they get to the tropical island. All of them have their own treehouse (including Total and Akila, who share one).

They also see other enhanced kids who live there. explains that a deadly disease called H8E has been released to kill all the humans. The bird-kids are immune to it and the others who are on the island are safe because precautions have been set up to prevent the disease from coming. If it did happen, there are underground caves that they can go into and live in until the disease dies out. Iggy and Ella see each other again and kiss.

Fang and Max are kissing in Max's tree house when Dylan comes down. They are both furious to see him. He says that he saw something large that he can't describe from above and everyone has to go down to the caves. Max and Fang refuse to believe him. He then says that he will tell everyone else to leave and then come back up there and if Max decides to stay and die he will do the same.

Max sees the people going down into the caves. She sees her Flock and tells them to stay. Only Angel hears her. She says they have to go. Max disagrees. Angel says that Max should listen to her because Max always listens to the Voice. She reveals that she is the Voice.

Max:

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say_?

Max says that she will go die with the humans. Fang tells Max that whatever the outcome, they'll face it together. Dylan tells Max that after he gets everyone to safety, he will come back to her, even if it means that he will die with her; he tells Max that the only way he wants his life to end is with her.. Angel is upset and flies away.

Then the sky explodes, making it very hot. They then see a giant tsunami. Max suddenly realizes that they are going to die. Fang says he loves Max, and holds her face with his hands, and she understands that it would be okay. They kiss multiple times, before the water swallows them.

Now, the Flock (including Dylan) are living in an island paradise. The world has ended. They survived the end of the world.

Our story is close to coming to an end. Before it ends, Dylan, Max, and Fang have one last song for you. It's about the end of the world, and also about their island paradise.

Dylan:

_It__'__s a teenage wasteland out there_

Max and Fang:

_Liv it up, liv it up_

_Liv it_

And now, our story comes to an end.

**A/N: **

**Song list:**

**Fade to Black- Metallica**

**Yes, I Am Blind- Morrissey**

**Set Fire To The Rain- ADELE**

The Most Beautiful Thing- Daniel Oliver

Please don't do this- Plain White T`s

**Whatcha Say- ****Jason Derulo**

**Liv It Up (Teenage Wasteland)- Alexander Ludwig**

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
